A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brisby) Part 2
Characters: * Serena Tsukino - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Ikuko Tsukino - Bianca (The Rescuers) * Bullying Kids Playing Luna - Banzai Shenzi and Ed (The Lion King) * Luna - Herself * Miss Haruna - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Molly Baker - Marie (The Aristocats) * Melvin butler - Oliver (Oliver and Company) Transcript: * (An alarm goes off, and Mrs.Brisby sits up in bed.) * Mrs. Brisby: Aah (off Screen) Oh No i'm late for school again (running) Mother! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell? * Ikuko (Shigs): I did, Brisby, darling. Three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away. * Mrs.Brisby:And you believed me * Ikuko Tsukino:Brisby! * Mrs.Brisby: I've got to go! * Ikuko Tsukino:Aren't you forgetting something, dear? * Mrs.Brisby:What? * (Sees her school lunch on the table) * Mrs.Brisby:Oh, yeah. Bye, Mom! See you after school! * (On the way to school) * (Mrs.Brisby yawn) I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday? * (Mrs.Brisby'' passes a parking lot, but stops at the sight of a trio of kids gathered around a cat)'' * Banzai:Hold still! I want to fell it's tongue! * Shenzi:I'm trying! * Meatball Head:Hey, stop it! Leave that cat alone! * (The Heynas Runs away as Meatball heat Picks up the Cat) * Meatball:Rotten brats! You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you, kitty? * Luna: *meows hysterically* * Mrs.Brisby:You're Okay but how about i take this Bandage off of you * (Mrs.Brisby removes two Band-Aids that were stuck on the kitty's forehead, revealing a gold crescent moon symbol.) * Meatball Head:Huh is that a crescent Moon * (Luna onto the top of a car and stares at meatball.) * (Luna Thinks) This girl. I sense something. * Meatball head:Nice kitty! Oh, great, now I'm really late! * (Mrs.Brisby Runs at School) * Luna':' (thinking) Could she be the one? * (At Crossroads Junior High School, mrs.Brisby is standing in front of the class, eating a snack.) * Mrs.Brisby:Hey, did you hear? There's a new Sailor V video game out. I saw it on TV. * (Brittany Miller enters the classroom) * Brittany: you Need More Studying and less TV There isn't any excuse for failing this exam * (Brittany''holds up Mrs.Brisby's test paper with a red 30 written on it.)'' * Mrs.Brisby:Huh? I failed? How can that be? * Brittany Miller:Have your mother sign this and return it to me. * (Outside, Mrs.Brisby's sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and her friend Marie is standing nearby.) * Marie: Chill out, Brisby. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. * Mrs.Brisby:You don't get it, Marie. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't be able to play the new Sailor V game! * (Oliver Walks up to Mrs.Brisby and Marie) * Oliver:Hey Brisby I Heard about your test want me to be your tutor * Mrs.Brisby:But as Much as a toothache * Marie:You're such a dweeb, Oliver. She doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this. Tell your mom you're at my house studying. * Oliver:You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study and I only got a 95. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents? * Marie:Do we care? * (Mrs Brisby Sobbing) * Marie:What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test. * Mrs.Brisby:Do you really think so? * Marie:I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale. We can get ice cream, then shop some more! * Mrs.Brisby:Can we look for some earring? * Marie:Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewelry store! She's got some major cool stuff! I mean, wicked cool! * Mrs.Brisby:I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair. * Marie:Oh, she's got all kinds of great things. You've got to see it! It will blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds! All kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones! * Mrs.Brisby:Rhinestones! I love them! * Marie:She's got lots of them, in lots of colors! * Mrs.Brisby: Pink and purple? * Marie:Oh, like, for sure! * Mrs.Brisby:All right, what are we waiting for? Let's go! * (Mrs.Brisby and Mari Leave) * Oliver (Chuckles) Brisby, beautiful but a shopaholic. See Also: * A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brisby) Part 1 * A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brisby) Part 3 Clips to Used: * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born @1992-1997 * The Secret of NIMH (@1982MGM) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (The Best Chipmunk Wins @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to Rescue (@1998 MGM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1971 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) Voice: * Tracey Moore as Mrs. Firsby * Barbara Radecki as Miss Bianca * Jill Frappier as Luna * Nadine Rabinovitch as The Chipette Teacher * Mary Long as Marie * Roland Parliament as Oliver Trivia: * This one the Spoof has with Screen Shots the first one Is Sailor Duchess but without Screen shots * This part is Cloverway Dubet * This second Part of A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brisby) Screen Shot: Bianca says that brisby almost late for school.png Brittany gives brisby a 3.0 for her homework.png Category:399Movies Category:Sailor Moon Parts Category:Parts